


Each of them had something...

by Moonywritesfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonywritesfanfic/pseuds/Moonywritesfanfic





	

Molly noticed it a lot in the weeks following. It started with Ginny and a note left for Molly when she came back from town one afternoon.

“Hey mum, gone down the road to play some Quidditch, be back by dinner. Love Ginny” 

It was in the Gs and the way she wrote Mum specifically but seeing the handwriting put a lump in her throat and burning tears in her eyes.

The next was Ron, he was home studying for his Auror training and he was having a hard time. She heard him stomping and throwing his book against the wall and the sound made her dizzy.

A little later Percy would come home for a visit and when he walked through the door with a “mornin’ mum” she felt her legs buckle below her and she needed to lean on the table to stay upright.

Then a package came from Charlie, inside was a picture of him with a new dragon and the way the light struck his eyes made her gasp for air and hold her chest.

Bill came by the house one evening and kicked his boots off by the door, spreading dirt all over the hall and when she walked through the door she almost cursed HIM and when the words were in her throat she realized whos boots they were, the words caught in her throat and she dropped the bags she had been carrying. 

The worst of all was about a month and a half later, the first time George joined them for a real meal. She walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table from behind and leaving the room sunk to the floor in the hallway crying.

Ginny had Fred’s handwriting.

Ron had Fred’s temper.

Percy had Fred’s voice and enunciation.

Charlie had Fred’s eyes.

Bill had Fred’s mannerisms.

George had Fred.


End file.
